Computer World
| Recorded = 1979–81 | Studio = Kling Klang Studio (Düsseldorf, Germany) | Genre = | Length = 34:21 | Label = | Producer = | Last album = The Man-Machine (1978) | This album = Computer World (1981) | Next album = Electric Café (1986) | Misc = }} | rev2 = Drowned in Sound | rev2Score = 10/10 | rev3 = Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev3score = | rev4 = The Guardian | rev4Score = | rev5 = Mojo | rev5Score = | rev6 = Q | rev6Score = | rev7 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev7Score = | rev8 = Select | rev8Score = 4/5 | rev9 = Uncut | rev9Score = | rev10 = The Village Voice | rev10Score = B }} Computer World (German: Computerwelt) is the eighth studio album by German electronic music band Kraftwerk, released on 10 May 1981. The album peaked at number fifteen on the UK Albums Chart. It was certified silver by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) on 12 February 1982 for shipments in excess of 60,000 copies. The album deals with the themes of the rise of computers within society. In keeping with the album's concept, Kraftwerk showcased their music on an ambitious world tour and issued several different versions of the single "Pocket Calculator" in different languages: namely, German ("Taschenrechner"), French ("Mini Calculateur") and Japanese ("Dentaku", or 電卓). A fifth version, in Italian ("Mini Calcolatore"), was lip-synched to on Italian television in 1981. The compositions are credited to Ralf Hütter, Florian Schneider, and Karl Bartos. As was the case with the two previous albums, Computer World was released in both German- and English-language editions. The title of the final track, "It's More Fun to Compute", is in English in all releases, as it is based on the slogan "It's more fun to compete!", which could be seen on old pinball machines. There are also some minor differences in the mixes used on English- and German-language releases. Computer World was listed by Pitchfork Media as the forty-fourth best album of the 1980s. Pitchfork Media also listed the track "Computer Love" as the 53rd best song of the 1980s. [[Slant Magazine]] placed the album at number twenty-five on its list of "The 100 Best Albums of the 1980s". Rolling Stone named it the tenth greatest EDM album of all time in 2012. Singles The track "Computer Love" was released as a 7-inch single in the UK, in July 1981, backed with "The Model", from the group's previous album The Man-Machine. The single reached number 36 in the charts. In December 1981 the two songs were reissued as a double A-side 12-inch single, and reached number one on the UK Singles Chart in February 1982, although "The Model" received the most airplay. "Computerwelt" was remixed in 1982 as a dance version with additional bass and percussion sounds. It was released in January 1982 as a twelve-inch vinyl single only in Germany. The original track was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Rock Instrumental Performance in 1982. "Computer World" was also chosen by the BBC for use in the titles of their UK computer literacy project, The Computer Programme. Artwork The cover is probably a stylized Hazeltine 1500 which was just a cursor-addressable ASCII terminal and not a computer.http://ask.metafilter.com/18539/Computer-World-cover The inner sleeve artwork, created by Emil Schult and photographed by Günter Fröhling, depicts four slightly robotic-looking mannequins representing the band members and engaging in studio activities (performing, recording, mixing), similar to the artwork in the previous album, The Man-Machine, also by Fröhling. In two photos, the mannequin representing Karl Bartos is seen playing a Stylophone, an instrument which featured on the track Pocket Calculator. Legacy Kraftwerk's production methods are credited with influencing those of hip hop music. In addition to the sampling used in hip hop and the most prominent influence, the motorik beat, songs such as "Numbers" are likely sources of inspiration for songs such as "Get Ur Freak On" by Missy Elliott. .The motorik beat itself is not a prominent influence on hip hop, and was not originated by Kraftwerk. Track listing | music1 = | length1 = 5:05 | title2 = Pocket Calculator | note2 = "Taschenrechner" | lyrics2 = | music2 = | length2 = 4:55 | title3 = Numbers | note3 = "Nummern" | music3 = | length3 = 3:19 | title4 = Computer World 2 | note4 = "Computerwelt 2" | music4 = | length4 = 3:21 }} | music5 = | length5 = 7:15 | title6 = Home Computer | note6 = "Heimcomputer" | lyrics6 = Schneider | music6 = | length6 = 6:17 | title7 = It's More Fun to Compute | music7 = | length7 = 4:13 }} Personnel The original 1981 sleeve notes are relatively unspecific regarding roles, merely listing all the equipment suppliers and technicians under the heading "Hardware" and the various other people involved, such as photographers, as "Software". By contrast, the 2009 remastered edition notes list the performer credits as the following: ;Kraftwerk * Ralf Hütter – album concept, artwork reconstruction, cover, electronics, keyboards, mixing, Orchestron, production, recording, Synthanorma Sequenzer, synthesiser, vocoder, voice * Florian Schneider – album concept, cover, electronics, mixing, production, recording, speech synthesis, synthesiser, vocoder * Karl Bartos – electronic percussion * Emil Schult – cover ;Additional personnel * Günter Fröhling – photography * Johann Zambryski – artwork reconstruction Charts Weekly charts Certifications and sales References Category:1981 albums Category:Albums produced by Florian Schneider Category:Albums produced by Ralf Hütter Category:Concept albums Category:EMI Records albums Category:English-language albums Category:German-language albums Category:Kraftwerk albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums